


Ineffable Inktober Day 4: Cozy

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Just a quick phone call to make evening plans,





	Ineffable Inktober Day 4: Cozy

Cozy

“Hey, Aziraphale, it’s me. What are you doing tonight?”

“Oh, hello, Crowley! I haven’t made any plans. Why, what are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting I pop over there, or you pop over here, and I watch Golden Girls while you read a book. I’m _also_ suggesting there be a big fluffy blanket involved. And possibly hot cocoa and biscuits. For you those last two are.”

“That does sound simply delightful, dear. Is there any specific reason?”

“Nah. Just … well, that whole feelings thing, and I want to cu- er … be cozy.”

“Did you just stop yourself from saying ‘cuddle’, Crowley?”

“No.”

“Are you certain? I know I am getting on in years, and this corporation may not be new but-”

“I said I didn’t, Angel.”

“I see.” _smiling voice_

“*unintelligible mumbling*” _pouting voice_

“All I mean, my dear, is that if you _had_ meant to say ‘cuddle’, I may even be willing to bring the scotch you enjoy so much on cooler days.”

“Angel?” _softly_

“Yes, Crowley?”

“Will you come over to my flat and cuddle with me?” _barely above a whisper_

“My beautiful demon, I am on my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is super short, but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
